Promenade nocturne
by ediawe
Summary: Une nuit, dans les rues d'une grande ville, Sirius et Remus cherchent à échapper à la chaleur...


Fic de l'Avent, 16e jour !

Cet OS est d'abord un exercice d'auto persuasion : il fait atrocement froid en ce moment, donc j'écris des histoires où le thermomètre flirte avec les 40°C pour me réchauffer (et je vous en fait profiter, bande de veinard).

Mais c'est surtout un petit hommage à Rome, la plus belle ville du monde (inutile de discuter, cette affirmation est purement subjective et arbitraire). En espérant que ça vous donnera envie de faire un tour ^^

Avertissement : Lemon soft

Disclaimer : Non seulement les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais en plus, je ne suis sponsorisé par aucune agence de voyage. C'est vous dire si cet OS ne me rapporte rien !

***

-Mmh, ouvre la fenêtre Siri s'teu plaît, marmonna Remus.

Il était encore à moitié endormi, mais la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la chambre l'empêchait de sombrer totalement dans les bras de Morphée. Tout son corps était humide de sueur et il avait l'impression désagréable d'être emprisonné dans l'air surchauffé comme dans une enveloppe solide.

-La fenêtre _est_ ouverte, Moony.

La voix de Sirius le tira définitivement de sa somnolence. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amant assis sur le lit à ses côtés, entièrement nu et la peau luisante de transpiration, une expression légèrement boudeuse sur le visage. En temps normal, Remus lui aurait immédiatement sauté dessus mais à cet instant, la seule idée de la sensation de la peau _chaude_ de Sirius contre la sienne était tout simplement intolérable.

Effectivement, la fenêtre était ouverte, mais cela ne rafraichissait nullement l'atmosphère. Au contraire, à la chaleur ambiante s'ajoutait la lumière douce des lampadaires au-dehors et le vrombissement occasionnel d'une Vespa dans le lointain. Remus soupira : il était bien parti pour passer une nuit blanche.

Pourtant, c'était son idée au départ, et celle de Lily aussi. Passer un week-end à l'étranger pour fêter la fin de leur septième année et leur entrée dans la vie avait enthousiasmé leur petits-amis respectifs et ils n'avaient même pas (trop) rechigné quand Remus et Lily avait unilatéralement choisi la ville hautement culturelle de Rome, leur promettant implicitement de longues visites de musées et de ruines. Bref, Remus s'était enthousiasmé à l'idée de ce séjour.

Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il ferait si chaud. C'était stupide vraiment quand il y repensait. Evidemment qu'il faisait étouffant à Rome en plein mois de juillet. Et malheureusement, leurs bourses réduites les avaient poussés à prendre l'hôtel le moins cher, un établissement miteux totalement dépourvu de climatisation.

-Fais chaud, hein ? lança Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête en se demandant confusément si la chaleur n'avait pas fait fondre le cerveau de Sirius au point de motiver une remarque aussi bête.

Un bruit de moteur vrilla le silence dans le lointain, suivi par un gros soupir de Sirius. Deux heures du matin, proclamait narquoisement l'horloge sur le mur. Le sommeil continuait de fuir obstinément Remus.

-Et si on sortait ?

La voix de Sirius rompit de nouveau le silence. Remus tourna vers lui des yeux interrogateurs.

-Il fera peut-être plus frais dehors, insista Sirius. De toute façon, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je ne pourrais pas dormir, alors autant s'occuper utilement.

Remus ne pouvait pas lui donner tort aussi accepta-t-il avec empressement.

Ils s'habillèrent légèrement (Remus s'opposa à ce que Sirius sorte nu dans la rue, bien que celui-ci lui soutienne qu'il n'y aurait personne dehors) et sortirent de la chambre. En passant devant la porte de James et Lily, il se demanda si eux aussi étaient éveillés, incapables de s'endormir dans la chaleur, et s'ils allaient les retrouver fondus au matin.

Une fois sortis de l'hôtel, Sirius les fit transplaner vers le Tibre, arguant qu'il ferait moins chaud près du fleuve, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu du Pont St-Ange, penchés au-dessus de la rambarde comme pour tenter de capter la fraîcheur qui montait de l'eau. Le pont était désert, à l'exception des dix anges de marbres qui le bordaient, immobiles, leurs tuniques plissées par un vent invisible, un sourire énigmatique sur leur visage figé. Des lueurs dorées provenant des élégants lampadaires placés entre eux vacillaient sur leur chair de pierre immaculée, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient vivants et frémissant. En tendant l'oreille, Remus avait presque l'impression de les entendre respirer. Un instant, il les fixa, s'attendant à en voir un s'ébrouer brusquement et s'envoler dans un froufrou de plumes.

La voix de Sirius le tira de ses pensées :

-Il doit faire frais là-dedans.

Il pointait du doigt le château St-Ange qui dominait le pont de son imposante masse de brique. Sa silhouette de château fort promettait des murs épais et des pièces à l'abri de la chaleur.

-C'était le mausolée d'Hadrien, c'est ça, continua Sirius. (Devant l'air stupéfait de Remus, il ajouta : ) Hé, j'ai lu ton guide figure-toi !

Remus se sentit touché.

-Il avait un favori, c'est ça. Un joli garçon, comme toi…

Remus rougit, flatté comme toujours par les compliments de Sirius.

-Ce serait amusant d'entrer, continua son petit-ami mine de rien.

Vraiment, Remus aurait dû la voir venir celle-là…

-Non, Sirius. Pénétrer par effraction dans une résidence papale pour faire ce que tu as en tête est une mauvaise idée.

Et sans tenir compte de la moue de son petit ami, il ajouta :

-Ne restons pas ici, ça sent la vase et puis j'ai lu quelque part que les quais n'étaient pas très bien fréquentés.

-Mais j'ai chaud…, commença à protester Sirius.

-Trouvons-nous une fontaine pour nous rafraîchir alors, proposa Remus.

Sirius accepta un peu à contrecœur et se laissa guider alors qu'ils transplanaient de nouveau.

Ils arrivèrent sur la place d'Espagne, près de la fontaine où un bateau de marbre était à moitié immergé dans l'eau claire. Remus se prit à envier la pierre humide et visiblement fraîche, ce qui laissait penser que son cerveau était à son tour en voie de liquéfaction. Apparemment, Sirius avait eu la même pensée, car soudain, il retira ses chaussures, enjamba la rambarde et entra dans la fontaine.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil affolé alentour ; par chance, la place était déserte. Il siffla d'un ton furieux :

-Sirius, reviens ici tout de suite ! C'est interdit !

Sirius lui fit un large sourire et au lieu de sortir, s'allongea dans l'eau pour s'immerger complètement.

-Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

-Sors d'ici, sale cabot ! insista Remus, qui se voyait déjà finir la soirée au poste, harcelé par des policiers agressifs dans un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Viens me chercher, le nargua Sirius.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard puis Remus déclara :

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Et retirant à son tour ses chaussures, il entra dans le bassin.

Il avait prévu de saisir Sirius par l'oreille et de le ramener de force sur le bord, mais il n'avait pas prévu que le marbre mouillé serait si glissant. Au moment où il se penchait, son pied dérapa et il tomba lourdement sur Sirius.

La sensation de fraîcheur était divine, et Remus ne ressentit presque pas la douleur au moment où son genou et sa main heurtèrent rudement le fond. Sirius, surprit d'abord, entreprit immédiatement de tirer parti de la situation : il l'enveloppa de ses bras et commença à lui embrasser le visage avec tendresse.

-Je savais bien que tu viendrais me rejoindre, Moony.

Ledit Moony frissonna, autant à cause de la fraîcheur soudaine qu'à cause des baisers qui descendaient à présent dans son cou. Une partie de son esprit lui criait qu'il allait faire une bêtise, mais malheureusement, l'autre partie refusa de lui prêter attention alors qu'il commençait à répondre aux attentions de Sirius.

Un bruit de moteur qui se rapprochait lui rappela qu'il était dans une des fontaines les plus célèbres du monde sur une des places les plus fréquentées de Rome et qu'il n'aurait vraiment, vraiment pas dû faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Avant que Sirius puisse protester, il le releva et le fit sortir du bassin manu militari. Quand la voiture qu'il avait entendu arriver traversa la place, il n'y avait déjà plus rien à voir.

Evidemment, Sirius n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, et il était déjà prêt à entraîner de nouveau Remus dans le bassin. Celui-ci se déroba :

-Non, Sirius, il n'en est pas question. Non seulement il est interdit de se baigner dans les fontaines mais en plus, on ne fait pas _ça_ en public.

-Il n'y a personne.

-N'importe qui pourrait venir, cabot stupide.

-Où est ton sens de l'aventure, Moony ? Tu imagines à quel point ce serait romantique de faire l'amour dans cette fontaine ?

-Désolé, je n'ai pas une vocation d'exhibitionniste.

-Tu sais, avec un bon sortilège de désillusion… avec toute cette eau… personne ne verra quoi que ce soit.

Il s'était rapproché de lui et lui murmurait cela à l'oreille en lui caressant tendrement les hanches. Remus sentit sa résolution vaciller un instant. Sirius n'avait pas besoin de plus. Sortant sa baguette, il murmura le sortilège et en un instant, ils avaient tout deux la même texture que l'eau qui coulait dans le bassin.

Sans que Remus puisse protester (pas qu'il en déborde d'envie non plus), il l'entraîna de nouveau dans la fontaine et l'allongea sous lui. Remus s'accrocha convulsivement à ses épaules et murmura d'un ton inquiet :

-D'accord, mais fais vite.

-Ca, ça dépend de toi aussi mon amour, rétorqua Sirius en lui enlevant son T-shirt trempé pour commencer à le caresser.

En fait, à cause de la fraîcheur de l'eau de son inquiétude, Remus mit du temps à réagir aux baisers et aux caresses que son amant lui procurait sur tout le corps, s'attardant sur son ventre, ses jambes, ses fesses et enfin son sexe. Mais il était avec Sirius, et Sirius pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, n'importe où et n'importe quand (c'était bien là tout son problème d'ailleurs).

Alors qu'il enroulait les jambes autour des hanches solides de Sirius, alors qu'il sentait son sexe glisser en lui et qu'il crispait les doigts sur ses épaules puissantes d'une blancheur d'albâtre, Remus eu soudain la sensation surréaliste que l'une des statues de Michel-Ange était descendu de son piédestal pour venir lui faire l'amour. C'était une impression étrange mais désagréable : il sentit son cœur battre plus vite à cette pensée et il bougea plus rapidement son bassin pour venir à la rencontre de celui de Sirius. Celui-ci eu un gémissement rauque et glissa la main le long du torse de Remus jusqu'à son entrejambe pour le caresser rapidement, arrachant des halètements désordonnés à son amant.

Remus se tendit brusquement, alors que Sirius passa son pouce sur l'extrémité de son sexe. Alors qu'une jouissance délicieuse le submergeait, il mordit le cou de celui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir et qui malgré sa blancheur de marbre, était étonnement tendre. Sirius grogna, arqua le dos, et Remus sentit un liquide chaud le combler agréablement. Ils se laissèrent aller tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais satisfaits, jusqu'à ce que Remus mette fin à ce moment en disant :

-Allez, on rentre. Ce serait bête de prendre froid.

Au matin, James et Lily avaient l'air défait et les yeux cernés. A la question « Bien dormi ? », ils répondirent d'une même voix irascible :

-Non, on n'a pas fermé l'œil.

-On se serait cru dans un four, ajouta Lily.

-Et vous, c'était comment ? demanda James.

Ils se regardèrent, une même étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Ce fut Remus qui répondit :

-Disons que vers la fin, la chaleur était très supportable.

***

J'en profite pour vous lancer un petit défi : écrire un Sirius/Remus prenant place dans votre ville/village/région/autre lieu préféré.

Et si vous ne relevez pas le défi, laissez au moins une petite review !


End file.
